Obligando al corazón
by nici cullen
Summary: ¿Podrías obligar a tu corazón a amar a alguien solo por miedo a que tu verdadero amor te rechaze? La vida es demasiado corta e impredecible como para desperdiciarla con miedos. Summary completo adentro...
1. Bienvenidos a mi Mundo

_**Obligando al Corazón…**_

¿Crees poder obligar a tu corazón a amar a alguien cuando la persona que realmente amas parece ni siquiera notar que existes? ¿Qué pasaría si resulta que cuando él te conoce se enamora de ti, pero no tiene las suficientes agallas para decir: TE AMO? A pesar de esto ¿triunfará el verdadero amor ó ganarán el miedo y las inseguridades?

No olvides que la vida es demasiado corta e impredecible y no siempre tienes segundas oportunidades. Aprovéchala al máximo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece. (Todos humanos).

_**Bienvenidos a mi Mundo…**_

_**POVB**_

Forks es un pequeño pueblo en Washington. Habitantes 3,121, para ser exactos. Me mudé a Forks con mis padres, René y Charlie Swan y con mi pequeña hermana Alice cuando cumplí 13 años. Vivíamos en Phoenix, pero a Charlie le ofrecieron la comisaría de Forks, y como tenía un mejor sueldo, Charlie lo aceptó. Este pueblo es demasiado lluvioso y frío para mi gusto, pero está bien, al menos es mejor que el verano abrazador en Phoenix.

Todo en mi vida transcurre con tranquilidad, solo tengo un pequeño problema, y su nombre es… EDWARD CULLEN. No es que él sea malo conmigo, No, él simplemente no sabe que existo. Estoy segura que si le preguntaran por alguna Isabella Swan, ó Bella para mis amigos, él no sabría que ese nombre ni siquiera existe. Y no es que ese sea un problema en sí, es solo que estoy completa y absolutamente enamorada de él. Lo conocí cuando me mudé a Forks y tuve que empezar la escuela. Me enamoré de él apenas lo vi, y de eso hace ya 5 años, y desde entonces no hay un solo día en que no piense lo maravillosamente perfecto que él es. Para mi mala suerte, todos mis estudios los he compartido en el mismo salón que él.

Edward es el chico perfecto y todas las chicas en el instituto están muertas por él, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será, estoy convencida de ello. Y él, pues, simplemente es encantador con todas. Aunque hay una en espacial, TANYA. Dios, cuanto desearía ser ella! Tanya es la hermana pequeña de Jacob, el mejor amigo de Edward. Ellos se conocen desde siempre, o al menos eso he escuchado. Edward siempre mira a Tanya como si lo único que necesitara fuera un tenedor para comérsela, se nota desde lejos que ella le gusta, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Ellos aún no tienen nada oficial, pero pronto lo tendrán y eso acabará con mi salud mental. Alice, mi hermana, siempre dice que no me preocupe, que si somos el uno para el otro, las cosas simplemente se darán, aunque yo no le creo ni una palabra. Alice también ha estado enamorada de Jasper Cullen, el hermano de Edward, desde siempre, aunque Jasper tampoco parece notarla. Ella dice que Jasper pronto se dará cuenta de lo que se pierde y le declarará su amor, eso tengo que verlo para creerlo.

Por otro lado, Rosalie dice que Edward solamente está ciego y que pronto le dirá a Emmett que le dé una pequeña paliza para ver si se le cura esa ceguera. A veces me pregunto si Rose de pequeña se calló y eso le causo problemas de personalidad. Rosalie Hale es una chica increíble, es hermosa con un cabello dorado como el oro, ojos azules como el océano, y por increíble que parezca, no es para nada como Jessica y Victoria, las Divas del Instituto. Rose fue quien nos ayudo a Alice y a mí a sentirnos bienvenidas cuando recién nos mudamos y desde entonces somos inseparables. Ella es la novia de Emmett. Emmett es como un niño de 5 años en el cuerpo de un oso de 18 años. Aunque a primera impresión Emmett parece intimidante en la persona más tierna y bromista que conozco, aunque a veces nos sorprende cuando tiene sus momentos de sabiduría los cuales se presentan una vez cada mil años.

Edward, Jasper, Jacob y Emmett están en el equipo de Basquetball y Edward es el capitán del equipo. Nuestras vidas son los polos opuestos. Mi papá es el Jefe de Policía y mi mamá es escritora. La mamá de Edward es arquitecta y su papá es el Director del hospital de Forks. Él es bueno en los deportes, toca la guitarra, la flauta traversa, el piano y su voz es la mejor que he escuchado en mi vida, dibuja como DaVinci, y al parecer todos parecen amarlo, solo por mencionar algunos de sus habilidades!

Yo por mi parte, tengo buenas calificaciones, pero en el deporte, me muero de hambre. No sé dibujar, me encanta cantar pero no estoy tan segura de si canto bien o bien podría salir en la noche y cantar con los gatos. Y como ya se dieron cuenta, al parecer no soy muy popular entre los chicos de mi edad, aunque parezco tener un magnetismo entre los niños pequeños, algo que aun no logro cosa que no logro entender es porque si somos tan diferentes lo amo tan perdidamente, y lo que más me mortifica es que probablemente el nunca deje de ser nada más el chico al que ame perdidamente pero que nunca supo que existí.

Así que bienvenidos a mi mundo.

* * *

><p>Espero que está historia les guste. No pienso hacerla muy larga pero espero que sea interesante para ustedes. Espero que les guste y que por favor tomen un poquito de su tiempo para comentar. Si tienen alguna idea para este Fic les ruego que por favor me digan y tal vez las pueda agregar. Les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo de leer y por comentar!<p>

Love ya!


	2. Las Cartas de la Discordia

_**Obligando al Corazón…**_

¿Crees poder obligar a tu corazón a amar a alguien cuando la persona que realmente amas parece ni siquiera notar que existes? ¿Qué pasaría si resulta que cuando él te conoce se enamora de ti, pero no tiene las suficientes agallas para decir: TE AMO? A pesar de esto ¿triunfará el verdadero amor ó ganarán el miedo y las inseguridades?

No olvides que la vida es demasiado corta e impredecible y no siempre tienes segundas oportunidades. Aprovéchala al máximo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece. (Todos humanos).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las Cartas de la Discordia…<strong>_

_**POVB**_

Otra mañana lluviosa en Forks. Es increíble como llueve sobre este pequeño pueblito y al parecer la lluvia nunca se acaba.

Lo más difícil de las mañanas en este pueblo es levantarse. ¿Alguna vez has deseado que sea Domingo porque está lloviendo afuera y quisieras poder quedarte dentro de tus cobijas calientitas y acogedoras? Pues bien, yo deseo que sea Domingo todos los días.

Una vez que por un milagro divino logro levantarme, me preparo para ir a mi excitante vida en el instituto (nótese el sarcasmo). Después de mi maravilloso día estudiantil regreso a mi casa, hago mis deberes, ayudo a mamá con la cena y vuelvo a mi cama deseando que el día siguiente nunca llegue.

A esto debo agregar que nunca logro durar más de 15 minutos sin pensar en mi problema personal… Edward Cullen.

Así ha sido mi vida desde que me mudé a Forks, pero presiento que hoy las cosas están por cambiar…

O_O

-Alice, APÚRATE- le grité a mi hermana desde las gradas intentando que ollera lo molesta que estaba.

Alice siempre ha tenido la horrible costumbre de durar horas en el baño y eso hace que yo esté a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Ya, lista- dijo bajando las gradas tan despacio que una tortuga podría rebasarla sin problemas.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

- Tranquila Bella, no llegaremos tarde. Además, tú solo quieres llegar temprano para ver como tu hermoso Edward se baja de su precioso volvo y la lluvia moja su precioso cabello cobrizo- dijo el duende en forma de burla.

- ¡Basta! Mejor vamos antes de que Jasper se dé cuenta de lo que se pierde y tú no estés allí para que él te declare su amor por ti.

Sabía que con eso la iba a hacer montarse en Raspi rápidamente. Raspi es como llamo a mi camioneta. La pobre está tan raspada que ya no se nota que alguna vez fue roja, pero así la quiero igual.

Cuando llegamos al Instituto agradecí que aún fuera temprano y que por un milagro del cielo el parqueo estuviera casi vacío. Estacioné mi camioneta muy cerca de la entrada, así, Alice no se quejaría de que su cabello se arruinaría por la lluvia

_-¡Que tragedia sería para el planeta tierra!-_ pensé para mis adentros.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué tal la mañana? Detesto la lluvia- dijo Rose quién ya nos esperaba dentro.

- ¡Qué mal que vivimos en el lugar más húmedo del planeta!

- Amo tu optimismo matutino Bella- dijo Rose con un gran sarcasmo.

- Miren quiénes vienen allí. No puedo creer que aún en el día más frío ellas usen esa ropa, creo que se van a resfriar y a mí me están dando nauseas- dijo Alice haciendo referencia a las "Divas" del instituto.

Victoria y Jessica son las personas más superficiales que conozco. Podría caer una nevada que ellas siempre usarían sus mini, y con mini me refiero a diminutas, enaguas acompañadas de sus tops strapless y sus ombligos descubiertos. Honestamente nunca entenderé a esas chicas.

Otra cosa que nunca entenderé es esa rivalidad que ellas nos tienen a Alice, Rose y a mí. Desde que entramos al Instituto ellas han tratado de hacer nuestras vidas cuadritos, aunque nunca han logrado nada serio. Es como si por alguna razón nos odiaran con todas sus fuerzas, y lo peor es que no tengo idea del por qué. Y no me interesa, tengo cosas más importantes para pensar que en el por qué unas muñecas sin cerebro nos odian tanto.

-Rosie Bu, te extrañé- Dijo el oso de Emmett alzando a mi amiga por los aires.

-Y yo a ti osito- le respondió Rose entre risas.

-Bella Bells, mira quien viene por allá- comentó Emmett dedicándome una mirada pícara. Emmett sabía de mi obsesión por Edward ya que a mi amiga un día se le salió en frente del oso.

Y ahí venía el causante de todos mis suspiros. Ese chico es perfecto. Vestía un pantalón oscuro, una camisa blanca manga larga con las mangas arrolladas y unas, hermosas debo agregar, converse verdes. Su cabello como siempre venía desordenado y una hermosa sonrisa de lado, mi favorita, acompañaba su hermoso rostro con esos orbes verde esmeralda y esas finas pero varoniles facciones.

-Si no cierras tu boca podrían entrar moscas- fulminé a Alice con la mirada.

-Es hora de ir a clase- me aclaré la garganta.

Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas lecciones. Alice, Jasper, Tanya y Jessica estaban en un grado inferior a Rose, Emmett, Jacob, Victoria, Edward y yo. Todos, a excepción de ellos 3 somos compañeros. Todos siempre hemos sido compañeros desde primer año.

Al entrar a la clase de Cálculo me senté junto a Rose. Emmett siempre se sentaba junto a sus amigos. Por más que él lo lamentara, se tenía que dividir entre sus amigos y Rose, Alice y yo. Siempre me ha dolido por él, pero se lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Cuando salí de mi reflexión acerca de cuan agradecida estaba con Emmett pude ver que Jacob Black entraba al salón.

-Hola Bella- me saludó Jake al pasar junto a mí y yo lo saludé con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

Jacob siempre ha sido un gran chico, de hecho, en el primer año Jake solía pasar sus tardes en mi casa haciendo los deberes o solo pasando el rato. Billy Black, su padre, es amigo de Charlie desde su infancia, así que no fue difícil congeniar con Jake. Al comienzo de nuestro segundo año Jake creció desmesuradamente y fue por esto que logró entrar al equipo de básquetbol. Desde entonces nos distanciamos mucho ya que él estaba ocupado con las prácticas y los partidos y al parecer ya no compartíamos tantos pasatiempos como antes.

Aunque Jake y yo no seamos unidos como antes, aun le sigo guardando mucho cariño ya que en el tiempo que compartimos juntos fue como un hermano para mí. Realmente me duele mucho ese distanciamiento con Jake, pero me alegra ver que por lo menos él es feliz con sus amigos y con formar parte del equipo de básquet ya que ese siempre fue su sueño.

Y así paso gran parte de la mañana, entre clases que hacían mi cerebro explotar y maestros que esperaban que todos tuviéramos el mismo coeficiente intelectual de Albert Einstein…

O_O

_**POVE**_

-¿Entonces Cullen? ¿Cuándo dejarás el puesto de capitán y admitirás que soy mejor que tú?- dijo James tratando de sonar superior, pero le salió como una niñita tratando de armar un pleito.

James O´Donel y Mike Newton siempre han tratado de sacarme de mis casillas desde que tengo memoria. De hecho creo que la primera oración que dijeron de niños fue "Edward Cullen es una nenita". Pero les tengo una noticia, ¡Hace falta más que eso para sacar a Edward Cullen de sus casillas!

-Eso pasará el día en que admitas que besaste a un hombre- le dije en tono burlón.

-Eso fue en el jardín de niños y pensé que era una niña, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?- se defendió James un poco exasperado.

-¡Cómo quieras!- le dije caminando hacia mi clase.

Cálculo.

Creo que esa clase la inventaron en tiempos antiguos cuando querían torturar a la gente, y como les gustaba verla sufrir, decidieron que la incluirían en los estudios de los jóvenes.

Al entrar pude ver que el salón estaba casi lleno.

Algunos de los estudiantes estaban hablando amenamente, mientras que otros solo esperaban a que la hora de la tortura llegara.

-Hola viejo-me saludó Jake mientras entraba al salón.

-Jake, hermano, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se adentraba al salón.

Al igual que él, yo también entre al salón, me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre y saludé a Emmett.

Mientras entraba pude ver como Jake saludaba a Isabella y como ella le devolvía el saludo y le sonreía.

Hace 6 años eso me hubiera hecho explotar.

Cuando las hermanas Swan se mudaron a Forks, mi pueblo natal, me pareció que eran unas chicas diferentes a las demás. Alice era una chica extrovertida, de carácter fuerte, pero a la vez se notaba que no se dejaba impresionar por las apariencias.

Isabella por su parte me pareció un poco tímida, pero se notaba a leguas que no era como cualquier otra chica que haya conocido antes. La mayoría de las chicas que conocía estaban interesadas en el aspecto físico de las demás personas y en que tan populares eran, de hecho, eso no ha cambiado mucho hasta el momento, pero Isabella parecía diferente.

Eso pensaba hasta que me di cuenta que no era así.

_**Flashback**_

Decidí que por fin era el momento de entablar una conversación más amplia con Isabella, algo que involucrara más que un "lo siento" cuando la atropellé por ir retrasado a la práctica de básquet y pensar que el pasillo me pertenecía.

- Hola Edward- me interrumpió Victoria tratando de sonar seductora. Debo admitir que su intento fue fallido.

- Victoria- le dije tratando de que entendiera que no quería hablar con ella. Pero al parecer ella no lo captó.

- ¿Ya sabes la última?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

- ¿Se supone que debería saberlo?

- Pues tiene que ver contigo, así que si, deberías saberlo- dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

- ilumíname Victoria- dije tratando de que se apresurara para poder continuar con mi plan inicial.

-Pues escuché a Isabella, la chica nueva, hablando con Rosalie- dijo haciendo cara de niña buena.

- y déjame adivinar, hablaban de cuando iban a tener su próxima fiesta de pijamas y que no te iban a invitar- ya comenzaba a irritarme.

-No Eddie, hablaban de que Isabella está súper enamorada de ti. ¡Al parecer tienes una nueva admiradora! Hay que darle la bienvenida a Isabella a tu club de fans- no sabía que me molestaba más, el apodo irritante con el cual solía llamarme o el hecho de que Isabella no fuera diferente al resto de chicas.

La mayoría de las mujeres, por no decir todas, siempre me habían perseguido desde que tengo memoria. Al parecer soy un imán para el género femenino, y debo admitir que, en más de una ocasión, para el masculino también.

Isabella Swan, la chica de cabellos caoba, piel blanca y ojos chocolate en los que podías ver dentro de su alma, no era la excepción, y estuve a punto de cometer un grave error. Ella es como el resto de las chicas, y eso me decepcionó.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Como dije, hace 6 años eso me hubiera hecho explotar, pero ahora ella ya no me interesa, así que tampoco me importa a quien saluda y a quien le sonríe.

-Si te sigues concentrando de esa manera se te quemará el cerebro y te saldrá humo por las orejas- ese fue Emmett sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Creo que tanto calcular está acabando con mis neuronas- argumenté tratando de que no indagara más en mis pensamientos. Nadie podía saber lo que una vez sentí por Isabella.

-Opino lo mismo, viejo- ese fue Jake entrometiéndose en las conversaciones ajenas.

Jake es un gran tipo. Lo conozco desde siempre, en un pueblo tan pequeño es difícil que no conozcas a todos. Desde el jardín de niños somos amigos y siempre hemos congeniado, pero nuestra amistad se ha hecho más estrecha desde segundo año, cuando Jake entró al equipo de baloncesto, ya que empezamos a compartir prácticas y partidos, y pues eso nos unió.

Jacob tiene una hermana menor, Tanya. Ella es una chica simpática y siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y hemos sido amigos desde siempre, por supuesto que desde que Jake y yo somos más unidos también mi relación con Tanya se ha hecho más estrecha.

Muchos piensan que estoy enamorado de ella, pero no es así. Admito que es una chica linda y me cae muy bien, pero no estoy enamorado de ella.

Siempre he pensado que la chica de la que me enamore tiene que tener algo especial, algo que la haga única, y honestamente no la he encontrado, aún.

-Señor Cullen, venga y resuelva este problema al pizarrón ya que veo que está demasiado concentrado en la clase (nótese el sarcasmo)- el Señor Donovan tenía razón, no le estaba poniendo atención, pero gracias al cielo el problema era un repaso de la materia de la semana pasada, clase en la cual si puse atención, al menos más que hoy.

Así fue pasando mi mañana, entre mujeres persiguiéndome, Mike y James tratando de pasarse de listos, Emmett y Jake con sus locuras y los profesores torturándonos a diestra y a siniestra. Parecía que hoy sería un día normal…

O-O

_**Narrador Externo**_

Era la hora del almuerzo y el comedor del Instituto de Forks estaba repleto de estudiantes tratando de saciar su hambre y de olvidarse de las materias que tanto los agobiaban.

En una mesa al lado del gran ventanal del comedor se encontraban 3 amigas comentando acerca de su fin de semana y como cada una había compartido con su respectiva familia.

-Lo mejor fue cuando a Bella le cayó toda la pasta encima. Mamá nos puso a limpiar toda la cocina y duramos 2 horas. ¿Puedes creerlo?- comentó la chica con facciones de duende y cabello azabache.

-Todo fue tu culpa Alice. Si no hubieses dejado caer el tomate nada de eso hubiera pasado- Se defendió la mayor de las Swan.

- No puedo creer que ustedes dos hayan creado tal caos- se carcajeo la chica de hermosos ojos azules y cabello dorado.

-pues créelo Rose- las 3 chicas se echaron a reír.

-Chicas, siento interrumpirlas, aquí les envían aquellos chicos- dijo la chica de primer año señalando al otro extremo del comedor y entregándoles una carta escrita por computadora. En esa mesa se encontraban el capitán del equipo de basquetbol Edward Cullen, su hermano menor Jasper y Jacob Black.

- Gracias- corearon las 3 chicas.

-¿Una carta de parte de esos 3? ¿Qué rayos será?- cuestionó Bella.

- ¿Una carta declarando su amor por ustedes?- propuso Rosalie acompañado de una risa.

-Pues la única manera de averiguarlo es leerla, ¿no creen?- argumentó la menor de las 3.

Alice abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

"_Andan rumores por todo el instituto y queremos saber si son ciertos, la cosa es que nos da mucha pena, que si esos rumores son ciertos y se sabe, nos vean junto a ustedes; por eso preferimos hacerlo por escrito. _

_Hemos oído por fuentes confiables que Isabella Swan copió en el último examen de historia y ni aún así logró aprobar, así que chantajeó al profesor con decirle a su esposa que la engañaba._

_También oímos que Rosalie Hale ha estado con más chicos de los que una calculadora puede calcular._

_Y por último sabemos que Alice Swan, con sus 17 años de edad, aún no alcanza a llegar al baño por la noche y tiene "pequeños accidentes", si saben a lo que nos referimos._

_Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y pues bueno, a nosotros nos ganó. _

_¿Podrían aclararnos esos asuntitos? Pero por favor, que no sea donde todos nos vean hablar, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso._

_Que pasen un buen día,_

_Nosotros." _

-¡Los mato, los degollo con mis propias manos!- saltó de rabia la rubia.

-¿Qué… por qué… dónde… qué rayos fue eso?- balbuceo Bella aún sin digerir que fue todo aquello que su hermana leyó.

-¿Que aún tengo accidentes? Voy a enseñarles los accidentes que puedo causar y les va a doler.

Las 3 chicas aún no daban crédito a lo que acababa de pasar y al parecer en una mesa al otro extremo de ellas tampoco digerían lo que estaba sucediendo…

Mientras que la carta estaba siendo entregada a las tres chicas…

-Hey chicos, me acaban de pedir que les entregue esto- dijo un chico a los tres hombres sentados en la mesa mientras les entregaba una carta escrita también por computadora.

- ¿Quién nos manda una carta de amor, Thomas?- preguntó el mayor de los Cullen.

- Aquellas señoritas cerca del ventanal- respondió Thomas.

-¿Isabella? Eso es raro- le contestó el ojiverde mientras que el chico se marchaba por donde había llegado.

-¿Vas a leerla o la vas a guardar de recuerdo?- preguntó el menor de los Cullen mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente mientras Jacob Black lo miraba con una mirada pícara.

Edward abrió la carta y empezó a leerla en voz alta…

"_Queridos "__nosotros somos perfectos__", _

_Desde hace tiempo nosotras los conocemos, y durante este tiempo hemos podido ver ciertas cosas que creemos pueden mejorar. Por motivos de que nos da nauseas estar cerca de ustedes hemos decidido escribir esta carta en lugar de decírselos personalmente. No podemos dejar que vivan engañados todas sus vidas._

_Edward: _

_No porque la mayoría de las estudiantes estén muertas por ti quiere decir que eres un dios griego, al contrario creemos que tal vez necesites una cirugía para arreglar ciertas facciones de tu rostro, pero eso deberías hablarlo con tu padre para que te recomiende un especialista en estos casos tan extremos. Otra cosa que deberías arreglar es la forma en que dibujas, por favor, ¿dibujos Japoneses? Es lo más ridículo que hemos visto en nuestras cortas vidas._

_Jasper:_

_Es hora de dejar los lentes atrás, esos ya pasaron de moda. Nos sorprende que nunca nadie te dijera cuatro ojos. Hazle un favor al planeta y QUÍTATELOS. Y nosotras que tú me voy acostumbrando a tener que pedir ayuda para alcanzar el lavamanos, porque amigo, no vasa crecer ni siquiera 2 centímetros más._

_Jacob:_

_No creas que te dejamos por fuera. ¿Crees que porque creciste desmesuradamente en un corto tiempo todos te adoran? Pues te tenemos una noticia, NO ES ASÍ, bájate de esa nube. Una persona no se hace popular, nace popular. Y tú, querido Jake, no naciste popular, así que mejor regresa de dónde vienes, antes de que tu corazoncito se rompa._

_Esperamos que tomen en cuenta estas recomendaciones. Y si se acercan a nosotras, por favor traigan 3 bolsas de papel para evitar accidentes._

_Que Dios se apiade de ustedes,_

_Sus NO admiradoras"_

-Me van a oír- gritó un muy molesto Edward -Me lo hubiera esperado de todos pero no de ellas, no de Ella.

-En mi defensa debo decir que mis lentes de contacto los están reparando- dijo un Jasper aún en shock.

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho algo así, Alice y Bella no son así. Al parecer ya no las conozco- mencionó el chico Black sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

- Chicos, si no quieren una detención deberíamos ir a clase, la campana ya sonó- dijo Emmett quién acababa de llegar de una visita urgente al baño.

Los tres lo miraron con furia contenida, pero no hacía él, sino hacia las tres supuestas causantes de tan humillante carta.

Ellas tenían muy claro que los 3 sujetos las pagarían muy caro.

Ellos tenía muy claro que las 3 mujeres se arrepentirían de haber siquiera pensado en escribir aquella carta.

Las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa, ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver a donde todo esto los llevaría y en que problemas los metería… y todo por culpa de las cartas de la discordia…

* * *

><p>Aquí está, un nuevo capítulo!<p>

Espero que les guste y que cale en sus corazones así como lo ha hecho en el mío.

Esta historia está basada un poco en la historia de mi vida y en algunas personas que me rodean.

Quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo y leer, y les pido que si tienen alguna sugerencia me la hagan saber. Siempre las críticas son constructivas y nos ayudan a mejorar.

Por favor dejen Reviews ?

Gracias por su tiempo.

Love Ya!


	3. Castigos No Merecidos

_**Obligando al Corazón…**_

¿Crees poder obligar a tu corazón a amar a alguien cuando la persona que realmente amas parece ni siquiera notar que existes? ¿Qué pasaría si resulta que cuando él te conoce se enamora de ti, pero no tiene las suficientes agallas para decir: TE AMO? A pesar de esto ¿triunfará el verdadero amor ó ganarán el miedo y las inseguridades?

No olvides que la vida es demasiado corta e impredecible y no siempre tienes segundas oportunidades. Aprovéchala al máximo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece. (Todos humanos).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Castigos No Merecidos…<strong>_

**POVB**

-No puedo creer que esos… esos… esos chuchos hayan escrito semejantes tonterías- les dije a las chicas con la indignación saliendo de cada poro de mi cuerpo.

Después de leer aquella carta, sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la hora de almuerzo y como no queríamos ninguna detención, nos apresuramos a nuestras próximas clases. Pasé toda la lección de Inglés tratando de no tirarme sobre Cullen y Black, y a leguas se notaba que Rose hacía lo mismo.

Ahora estábamos de camino a nuestras próximas lecciones, y como la siguiente lección de Alice quedaba cerca de la nuestra, íbamos hablando sobre esa herejía que nos habían dado en el almuerzo.

-Esas fueron blasfemias. ¿Cómo se les ocurre que me hago en la cama?- dijo Alice quien aun no había asimilado lo que decía aquella carta y por eso sus comentarios eran muy exagerados, es decir, lo que estaba escrito eran locuras, pero ¿blasfemias?

-Creo que deberíamos pensar una forma para que esos homosapiens paguen por esto- esta vez fue Rose la que hablo con venganza en su voz.

-Aun no se me ocurre nada lo suficientemente bueno, pero creo que deberíamos pensarlo bien y hablarlo con más calma en la noche, de todos modos tú cenas con nosotros hoy ¿verdad Rose?- le pregunte a mi amiga.

-Tienes razón, esta venganza no la podemos planear a la ligera, y por supuesto que iré a tu casa hoy bella.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que no mostremos cuanto nos molesto esta bromita. No les demos el gusto de saber que nos afecto- Alice tenía razón, si demostrábamos cuanto nos molesto, ellos ganarían.

-Pues que así sea- dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Alice, creo que Jasper ya te lo declaró, solo que no fue su amor por ti y las cosas no salieron como las planeaste-dijo Rose con un deje de burla.

-Como he dicho muchas veces, él aun no se ha dado cuenta de cuánto me ama, pero pronto lo hará, lo siento en mis entrañas- de verdad, a veces pienso que Alice está tocada del techo.

Para este momento ya estábamos en nuestros respectivos salones. Solo espero poder tener suficiente autocontrol para no decirles unas cuantas verdades a esos chuchos…

**POVE**

¿Cirugía plástica? Sabía que no era Robert Pattinson, pero ¿tan mal estaba? Nunca me he considerado todo un galán, pero si estoy tan mal ¿por qué el género femenino me persigue?

¿Y que tienen en contra de mis dibujos? ¿Pasados de moda? ¡Por favor! El manga nunca pasa de moda. Siempre he creído que tengo un don para dibujar, creo que tengo vocación que le llaman. ¿Acaso Isabella Swan y sus amigas están ciegas? Tal vez sean ellas las que necesiten lentes de contacto en lugar de Jasper.

-Aun no logro entender como fueron capases de escribir esa carta. Nunca pensé que a Bella y a Alice les molestara que me haya unido al equipo. Si tanto les molestó debieron venir y decírmelo en la cara. Y no sé de qué tanto habla Rosalie si Emmett también está en el equipo- Jake, al igual que Jasper y yo, estaba hecho un lío por culpa de esa fastidiosa carta que nos dedicaron Swan y sus amigas.

Después de leer esa… esa cosa, nos fuimos directamente a nuestro salón. Y allí estaban Swan y Hale, al parecer estaban un poco molestas.

Tal vez ellas esperaban que armáramos un lío en medio comedor, pero los chicos y yo acordamos que no les daríamos el gusto de que nos suspendieran por armar un escándalo en medio Instituto.

-Debemos buscar la manera de darles un vaso de su propio chocolate- le dije a Jake tratando de trazar un plan para cobrarnos lo que ellas nos habían hecho.

-Pues sí, pero tenemos que planearlo muy bien, no sea que se nos devuelva este asunto- podía ver como Jacob también tramitaba un sinfín de planes en su cabeza, y estaba seguro de que Jasper estaba igual en su salón.

-Solo espero que se nos ocurra algo pronto, por el momento no les demos gusto de vernos molestos como ellas lo planearon- dije en un susurro, pero sé que Jake lo captó.

Justo después de esto sonó el timbre y nos dirigimos a la siguiente lección.

-Hey ¿a que se debe la prisa?- nos gritó Emmett a nuestras espaldas.

Los 3 íbamos tan concentrados que nos habíamos olvidado de Emmett. Sobra decir que Emmett aun no estaba enterado de la "carta" que había llegado a nuestras manos.

-Emmett, hay algo que debes ver, leer más bien- le dije dándole la carta.

Emmett la leyó y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¿Quién tuvo el valor de escribir semejante tontería?...- preguntó Emmett una vez que pudo controlar sus carcajadas- …apuesto a que fueron las chicas de la banda. No, ya sé, hoy es el día de los inocentes.

_Cuanto quisiera yo_- pensé.

-No Emmett, fueron las amiguitas de tu novia- dijo Jasper.

-¿Bella y Alice? Fijo hoy es el día de los inocentes, porque ellas serían incapaces de hacer semejante tontería. ¿Una cirugía? ¿Cuatro ojos? ¿Uno no se hace, nace? Perdón, pero no creo que esto sea obra de ellas, NO ES OBRA DE ELLAS- cuando dijo eso me pareció que estaba ocultando algo, pero no le di importancia.

-Pues no solo fueron ellas, Rosalie también está implicada- dijo Jake casi en un susurro.

-¿Cómo?- Emmett se quedó perplejo.

Le explicamos a Emmett como fue que esa carta llegó a nuestras manos y Emmett parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Emmett, no puedes decir nada de esto, déjanos encargarnos de esto a nosotros-dijo Jake en tono de advertencia.

-Saben que mis amigas son las que están implicadas, ¿cierto?- parecía que no daba crédito a lo

que escuchaba.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Emmett, pero fueron ellas las que escribieron eso- dije apuntando a la carta en las manos de Emmett.

-¿De verdad creen capaces a Bella, Alice y Rose de escribir esto? Sé que no son los mejores amigos, pero créanme, tiene que haber alguien detrás de esto, tiene que haber otra explicación- dijo Emmett con un tono serio, raro en él.

-Fueron ellas Emmett, no hay otra explicación. Por favor no digas nada- le pedí.

-Si ellas están implicadas ¿no creen que deberían hablar con ellas para aclarar todo este asunto?- de verdad que a Emmett esto le afectaba.

-¿Para que se rían en nuestra cara? No gracias.- resopló Jake.

-Entonces yo hablaré con ellas- trató de finalizar Emmett.

-Al menos no les digas nada hoy y así nos dejas aclarar nuestras mentes para hablar con ellas mañana con la cabeza fría- dije tratando de ganar tiempo.

-De acuerdo, pero mañana a primera hora ustedes hablan con ellas y aclaran este asunto o lo hago yo- y con esto Emmett dio por terminado el asunto. Al menos teníamos unas horas más para planear algo.

Y con esto acabó la conversación y nos fuimos a la última lección del día…

**Narrador Externo**

Al fin sonó el timbre anunciando que las clases habían finalizado, al menos por ese día.

La lluvia había dado tregua a los estudiantes del Instituto de Forks y la mayoría parecían felices por poder ir a casa y continuar con sus actividades. La mayoría, no todos.

Había 7 adolescentes cuyas cabezas estaban ocupadas por la situación que había ocurrido ese mismo día a la hora del almuerzo. Seis de esas sietes cabezas solo podían pensar en venganza hacía sus compañeros del sexo opuesto, mientras que una trataba de idear un plan para que sus amigos no se mataran entre ellos. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que los acontecimientos que estaban por suceder cambiarían sus vidas para siempre, aunque ellos aun no lo pudieran ver.

Edward Cullen y Jacob Black pensaban que con un balón de baloncesto podrían aclarar sus mentes y así pensar en un buen plan. Lo malo era que estaban haciendo pases en medio del estacionamiento donde podían perder el control del balón y golpear a alguna persona que pasará por allí.

…

-Entonces ¿a qué hora llegas a cenar?- le preguntó la chica de pelo caoba a Rosalie Hale.

-A eso de las 6 de la tarde, aun tengo que ir a recoger a mamá a casa de sus amigas- contestó la rubia.

Las 3 chicas iban hablando mientras salían del Instituto y las 3 venían poniendo atención en su conversación y no notaron como Cullen y Black cada vez subían más la intensidad de sus pases. Fue así como las 3 se encontraron junto a ellos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Los siguientes acontecimientos ocurrieron muy rápido.

Edward Cullen tiró el balón demasiado alto como para que su compañero lo pudiera atrapar, esto se junto con una pérdida de atención de Black al momento en que el pase fue hecho.

Isabella Swan lo único que sintió mientras comentaba sobre su cena con su amiga fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza seguido por un fuerte dolor, el sonido de un balón rebotar y la voz de Cullen, Black, Alice y Rose todas hablando al mismo tiempo.

Isabella lo único que podía pensar era quien había sido el inepto que tiro con semejante fuerza aquel balón. Y por supuesto la respuesta no tardo en llegar. Había sido Cullen o Black, de eso estaba segura. Solo a ellos se les ocurría ponerse a lanzar balones en medio del parqueo después de clases.

_Primero la carta, y ahora esto_- pensó Isabella con la furia cegándole los ojos.

Todos los que habían presenciado semejante golpe trataban de conseguir una respuesta por parte de la chica Swan.

Edward Culle aun tenía presente aquella carta, pero no era un descorazonado y sabía que aquel golpe mínimo la había dejado aturdida. Jacob estaba en el mismo estado que Cullen.

A lo lejos, Jasper y Emmett, que venían de recoger lo que les faltaba para irse a sus respectivos hogares, presenciaron toda aquella conmoción y decidieron unirse rápidamente.

La reacción de Isabella nadie la hubiera predicho.

-¿Quién crees que eres Cullen? ¿Acaso eres idiota o te haces?-Dijo Bella en un tono que destilaba furia y con una mirada que dejó a todos paralizados.

-¿Qué has dicho Swan? Fue un accidente, a todos les pasa. Lo siento, lo olvidé, a la perfecta Isabella Swan nunca le han ocurrido accidentes. Perdóneme mi Lady- dijo Cullen haciendo una reverencia.

-Al menos no he hecho tantas caballadas como usted Cullen. Debes tener un record- se burlo Isabella.

-Ah no Bella, si vamos a hablar de caballadas empecemos contigo. ¿Oh acaso has olvidado todas las veces que te han tenido que juntar del suelo?- esta vez fue Jacob Black el que intervino.

-Parece que Edward no se ha podido defender y su perro faldero ha venido a mostrar sus dientes- opinó Rosalie con tono despectivo.

-¿Acaso me has llamado perro, Hale?- Jake no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Pues, al que le cae el guante, que se lo plante- añadió Rosalie mirándose las uñas.

-A como yo lo vi, fue un accidente- dijo Jasper tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Jasper, ¿cómo pudiste ver que pasó si ni siquiera estabas aquí?- le preguntó Alice de manera inquisitiva.

-Y sigue, ya he dicho que no necesito lentes, y los de contacto me los están arreglando- dijo Jasper claramente herido y sensible por el comentario de Alice.

-Jasper, ¿qué rayos?- preguntó Bella claramente confundida.

-Oh, y ahora las pobres niñas se hacen las que no saben- dijo Edward al borde de la exasperación.

Y con ese pequeño comentario se desató una batalla campal entre gritos, insultos y mucha furia. Edward y Bella parecían que se estaban sacando todos los trapos sucios que cada uno se había guardado para sí. Alice y Jasper habían llegado al punto en que ninguno tenía nada más que decir del otro así que empezaron a pelear sobre acontecimientos históricos. Y por último, Rosalie y Jacob estaban casi llegando al punto de los golpes, de no ser por que Emmett estaba tratando de calmar a su novia.

…

-Lo olvidaba, todo el mundo tiene que moverse cuándo el gran Edward Cullen pasa cerca de ellos y las mujeres deben besar el suelo por donde pasas. ¡Todos rindamos culto al gran Edward Cullen!...- comentó Isabella alzando sus brazos al cielo-… Crees que por ser el capitán de un equipo, por tener un sinfín de "habilidades"…- dijo haciendo las comillas-… y por tener un cuerpo perfecto, lo que tú crees no yo, todos deben admirarte y venerarte. Pues te tengo una noticia, tú no eres más que nadie, Cullen- dijo ella. Ya para este momento una vena en su frente se había empezado a resaltar de lo molesta que se encontraba.

-¿Crees que tengo buen cuerpo? Al menos ¿buena cara?- preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

Isabella estaba tan molesta que respondió -UGHHHHHHHHH tú y tu ego. Si tu ego es tan grande, me preocupa saber el tamaño de tu cerebro ya que al parecer tu ego ocupa gran parte de tu cabeza.

-Perdón, se me olvidaba que la señorita "yo soy perfecta" también necesita atención. Tú crees que eres una persona perfecta, pero no es así. Estás tan aislada de la sociedad que tus únicas amigas son tu hermana y una rubia oxigenada. Eres tan envidiosa que no puedes aceptar el hecho de que tu amigo haya encontrado otros amigos y ahora salga los sábados por la noche mientras que tú te quedas en tu casa haciendo sepa-yo-que-cosas en vez de tener una vida- le dijo Edward.

Bella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y luchaba contra las lágrimas por lo que le acababa de decir el chico del que ella siempre estuvo enamorada. Ella sabía que Edward Cullen no era perfecto, pero jamás pensó que llegaría tan bajo. Incluso le había levantado falsos. Ella nunca había sentido más que alegría y nostalgia al saber que su amigo Jacob se había superado y ahora era muy feliz. ¿Cómo podía pensar el chico frente a ella cosas semejantes?

-No te metas con mis amigas, Cullen…- dijo en tono amenazante-…tú nunca podrías tener a personas como ellas ni siquiera a un kilometro a la redonda.

…

-Al parecer eres tú la que necesita lentes. ¿Cómo puedes decir que Hitler no fue una mala persona? ¿Acaso no has leído todo lo que hizo? - dijo un ya exasperado Jasper.

-Yo solo digo que él fue un hombre falto de amor por parte de su madre. Por Dios, ¿es tan difícil para un hombre entender eso?-dijo Alice gritando tan fuerte que si seguía así de seguro amanecería afónica.

-¿Y es ten difícil para las mujeres entender que un hombre a veces hace lo que hace solo por la testosterona? A veces el amor no tiene nada que ver, simplemente somos testarudos y nuestras madres no tienen nada que ver con eso.

-Solo eres un machista-dijo Alice al borde de las lágrimas.

-Y tú una sentimental- añadió Jasper.

…

-Es una confirmación, por si no lo entendiste, sí te llamé perro faldero- dijo la chica rubia.

-Y por si no lo notaste, yo te llamé rubia oxigenada, ¿acaso fui muy sutil?- preguntó Black en tono burlón.

-No, es solo que cuando hablas solo escucho ladridos- añadió Rosalie.

- ¡Retráctate!- exigió Jacob.

-Solo si tú te retractas de que yo he estado con tantos hombres que ni una calculadora los puede calcular. Esa es una de las más grandes herejías que existen, y si eso crees es porque eres un idiota. No entiendo como Bella y Alice pudieron ser amigas de un perrito faldero como tú Black.- dijo Rosalie al borde de un colapso de furia.

-Eso no sería de extrañar. Pero yo no lo dije, así que no hay nada de lo que me tenga que retractar- dijo Jake aún confuso de lo que aquella chica le había dicho. Él en ningún momento había dicho tal cosa.

-Ahora si verás Black- dijo Rosalie antes de abalanzarse sobre aquél chico. Por suerte para ambos, Emmett había sujetado a su novia antes de que lograra siquiera tocar al otro chico.

Emmett había estado solo presenciando la escena tratando de comprender que era aquel escándalo que se estaba formando en medio estacionamiento.

Cuaando vió que su chica se abalanzaba sobre Jacob, no dudo dos veces en detenerla.

-Rosie Bu, no puedes abalanzarte sobre Jake- dijo Emmett como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña.

-Emmett, el ha dicho que yo he estado con un sinfín de hombres, pero tú sabes que no es cierto- comento Rosalie con un puchero tratando de encontrar apoyo en su pareja.

-Yo sé que no es así-confirmó Emmett.

-¿Qué yo he dicho qué?- preguntó un confundido Jacob.

Pero antes de que pudiera obtener respuesta, Rosalie y Emmett se empezaron a besar como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Aquella demostración de amor solía ser muy común entre ellos. En especial para demostrarse apoyo uno al otro, aunque la mayoría de las veces eso era solo una excusa.

-Oh por Dios, dejen de hacer eso- dijo un asqueado Jacob.

-Oh, ¿ahora te incomodan las demostraciones de amor? Te has convertido en un ogro, Jacob Black- dijo la pequeña Alice.

Y allí comenzó otra ronda de insultos, gritos y besos por parte de Emmett y Rosalie.

...

Aquél escándalo había llegado a oídos del director, quién, al oír lo que sucedía en el aparcamiento, decidió intervenir en el alboroto creado en su institución.

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, la pelea estaba en lo más y mejor. Ya los chicos llevaban allí 10 minutos gritándose improperios y al parecer tenían público.

El director al ver la escena, decidió intervenir.

-Todos cálmense en este instante- dijo el director en un tono serio, pero al parecer nadie lo escucho.

Él se acerco un poco más y con un tono más alto, dijo – He dicho que se calmen ya- pero de nuevo, los 7 lo ignoraron.

_Esto es el colmo_- pensó el señor Malavassi - _No es posible que no me hagan caso._

Eleazar Malavassi, el director, decidió subir el volumen al igual que sus estudiantes, así que gritó- ¡HE DICHO QUE SE CALMEN! ¡CAYENSE TODOS EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!

Y al parecer esto dio resultado, ya que los 7 dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y voltearon a ver a su director.

Fue entonces cuando todos se dieron cuenta que estaba en problemas y que ahora recibirían un castigo por algo que ni siquiera habían hecho… recibirían castigos no merecidos…

* * *

><p>Lo prometido es deuda, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo.<p>

Lamento informarles que la próxima semana no podré actualizar tan rápido como me gustaría. Esta semana actualicé 3 capítulos por que estaba de vacaciones, pero ya entro el martes de nuevo a clase, así que probablemente actualizare hasta el próximo domingo.

No quiero ser la clase de escritora que manipula a las lectoras a dejar un Review para actualizar, pero de verdad me gustarían que me dejaran Reviews para ver si les gusta la historia, que partes debería mejorar y que podría agregar.

Así que porrrr fissss, dejen Reviews! Y comenten está historia con sus amigas para que más chicas lean esta historia, siiii?

Love ya!


	4. Tregua o Truco

_**Obligando al Corazón…**_

¿Crees poder obligar a tu corazón a amar a alguien cuando la persona que realmente amas parece ni siquiera notar que existes? ¿Qué pasaría si resulta que cuando él te conoce se enamora de ti, pero no tiene las suficientes agallas para decir: TE AMO? A pesar de esto ¿triunfará el verdadero amor ó ganarán el miedo y las inseguridades?

No olvides que la vida es demasiado corta e impredecible y no siempre tienes segundas oportunidades. Aprovéchala al máximo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece. (Todos humanos).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tregua ó Truco…<strong>_

**POVB**

-¡HE DICHO QUE SE CALMEN! ¡CAYENSE TODOS EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!- nunca había oído gritar al Sr. Malavassi y no recuerdo haberlo visto tan molesto antes.

Eleazar Malavassi era un hombre conocido por tener un temperamento paciente y relajado. Pocas cosas lo sacaban de sus casillas y al parecer hoy era una de esas ocasiones.

-Todos fuera. Aquí no hay nada que ver- les dijo el director a todos los mirones que habían a nuestro alrededor.

Las personas de Forks son conocidas por dos cosas: 1) Por usar sweaters la mayor parte del año, y 2) por querer saber que ocurre en la vida de los demás. Estoy segura que mañana prácticamente todo el pueblo va a estar enterado de este gran acontecimiento en el instituto. Y es que no es para menos, hasta el momento en que llegó el Sr. Malavassi ninguno de nosotros había caído en cuenta de que nos estábamos gritando los unos a los otros en medio aparcamiento. Todos estábamos tan ofuscados en nuestra discusión que habíamos pasado por alto que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban a nuestro alrededor contemplando cómo nos gritábamos unos a otros; inclusive algunos hasta estaban tomando bandos y gritaron cuando Rose casi se abalanza sobre Jake.

Aquello fue todo un espectáculo digno de ver. Estoy segura que si no hubiera formado parte de este pleito, yo también hubiera estado contemplando aquella escena tan peculiar. Sin duda nuestra pelea ha sido el acontecimiento más importante desde el robo de la corona a la reina del baile de primavera en el 97.

Y ahora aquí estábamos, los 7 sentados en la oficina del director.

No estoy segura de que fue lo que salió mal, cuando me levante en la mañana, hoy prometía ser un día normal, sin novedades.

Y ahora heme aquí sentada en esta dura silla en la fría oficina del director mientras él habla con nuestros padres.

Así es, Malavassi llamó a todos nuestros padres y ahora ellos llevaban 30 minutos allí adentro y no parecen dar señales de vida. Empiezo a pensar que tal vez a todos les dio un ataque al corazón y el director está tratando de pensar como decirnos que nuestros padres murieron.

Y lo peor de todo es que Edward Cullen estaba sentado a poco menos de 3 metros de mí.

Hoy me desperté soñando con el día en que Edward me notaría y seríamos felices para siempre, pero todo cambió cuando esa carta llegó a nuestras manos.

Ahora me sentía dolida y mi corazón estaba roto, ÉL lo había roto. Y como si esa carta no fuera suficiente, en el parqueo dijo cosas que me terminaron de destrozar. Tenía que olvidarme de él. Está sería la última vez que Edward Cullen me afectaría de la manera en que lo hizo, me olvidaría de él cueste lo que cueste.

Mire a mi alrededor y todos estaban, al igual que yo, hundidos en sus propios pensamientos. Edward estaba sentado frente a mí, a mi derecha estaba Rose y Emmet a su lado. Alice estaba sentada frente a nosotros entre Edward y Jasper. Jake estaba en un extremo de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió allí afuera?- preguntó Alice rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que había en la habitación. Conociendo al duende como lo hago, sé que Alice quería romper la tención que había en la habitación. Si hay algo que ella no soporta es cuando hay problemas entre las personas, eso y no ir de compras mínimo una vez cada 15 días.

Hubo un momento que me parecieron horas en el que al parecer todos estábamos esperando que alguien más respondiera.

-De verdad, mis lentes de contacto los están arreglando, me los dan dentro de 15 días- dijo Jasper como un niño al que están molestando e intenta defenderse. Honestamente creo que a esos 3 chicos se les zafó un tornillo. Realmente no entendía de qué estaban hablando. ¿Qué tienen que ver sus lentes de contacto con todo esto?

-Jasper, ¿a quién le interesan tus lentes de contacto?- le dijo Alice con la duda dibujada en su cara.

-¿Y soy yo el insensible?- dijo Jasper notoriamente afectado por la pregunta de Alice.

-Niñito, a nadie le interesan tus preciados lentes- dijo Rose molesta.

-Ya habló la rubia oxigenada. Jasper yo que tú mejor me callo si no quieres que… - habló Jake por primera vez.

-Jacob, te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi novia- dijo Emmett en tono de advertencia antes de que Jake pudiera terminar.

-Tranquilo osito-dijo Rose con ternura a Emmett- yo puedo contra ese perro faldero- dijo ahora viendo con rabia a Jake.

-Oh por Dios, dejen de comportarse como niños, parecen que están en el jardín de infantes. Esto es serio- dije tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Swan, ¿así que nosotros somos los niños y tú eres la maestra? Muy típico de una persona como tú. Te crees superior a todos, pero te tengo una noticia, no lo eres- Cullen de verdad estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-¿Y tú sí? ¿De verdad crees que eres mejor que alguno de nosotros porque eres el capitán del equipo, todas las mujeres suspiran por ti y los hombres quieren ser tus amigos? Eres solo una persona superficial que no podría reconocer a un buen amigo ni a kilómetros. Tienes suerte de tener a Emmett y a Jake como tus amigos. Al parecer eres un hombre con suerte, pero ellos no son tus amigos porque los escogiste tú, sino porque ellos te escogieron a ti, así que considérate un tipo afortunado- dije tratando de mantener la voz baja pero a punto de explotar.

- ¿De verdad Isabella? Yo creo que las personas superficiales aquí son otras- dijo Jake con un tono sarcástico.

-¿Dices que nosotras somos superficiales? No somos nosotras las que nos preocupamos por lo que pueda afectar nuestra popularidad- dijo Alice tratando de defendernos.

-Y al menos nosotras si tenemos integridad- dije recordando que ellos dijeron que yo había sobornado a un profesor.

- De integridad mejor no hablemos- dijo Jasper quién había permanecido callado.

Y allí empezó una nueva ronda de gritos y verdades por parte de 5 de nosotros. Y digo 5 porque al parecer a Rose y a Emmett les pareció bien empezar a besarse en la oficina del director. Al parecer a todos se nos había olvidado donde estábamos y quienes estaban detrás de la puerta. Creo que no podíamos estar más de 5 minutos juntos sin pelear o en el caso de Rose y Emmett, sin besarse.

Lo peor de este asunto es que Edward, Jasper y Jacob habían escrito esa carta y actuaban como si ellos fueran las víctimas. Estaba segura que frente al director teníamos las de ganar, aunque estaba segura también que de una detención no nos salvábamos.

Oímos a los pocos minutos, después de haber empezado a pelear de nuevo, unos carraspeos que provenían de la puerta de la oficina del director. Todos nos quedamos callados, y las miradas reprobatorias de nuestros padres no se hicieron esperar.

Olvidaba mencionar que, cuando nos obligaron a venir a la oficina, el director hablo con nosotras y nos preguntó que había pasado, y por supuesto nosotras le mostramos la carta. Al salir, los hombres entraron y también hablaron por un rato con el director. Después de eso, nuestros padres vinieron, y el resto ya lo saben.

-Pasen- nos ordenó Malavassi.

Y claro está que todos le obedecimos en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Una vez dentro, el director empezó a hablar- Hay algo que no está bien aquí- dijo como tratando de entender lo que pasaba, aunque no entiendo que es lo hay que entender, a mi vista todo está más claro que el agua.

-No quiero que nadie interrumpa mientras hablo- dijo con una mirada de advertencia, y en este punto no creo que ninguno quisiera llevarle la contraria.

- Hable con todos ustedes y hay algo que no calza. Cuando hable con Alice, Bella y Rosalie, ellas me dijeron que les habían entregado una carta de parte de Edward, Jacob y Jasper, pero cuando hablé con ellos me dijeron exactamente lo mismo. Voy a leer las cartas.- dijo mientras se ponía sus anteojos y leía las carta.

_-la carta que me dieron ellas dice:_

"_Andan rumores por todo el instituto y queremos saber si son ciertos, la cosa es que nos da mucha pena, que si esos rumores son ciertos y se sabe, nos vean junto a ustedes; por eso preferimos hacerlo por escrito. _

_Hemos oído por fuentes confiables que Isabella Swan copió en el último examen de historia y ni aún así logró aprobar, así que chantajeó al profesor con decirle a su esposa que la engañaba._

_También oímos que Rosalie Hale ha estado con más chicos de los que una calculadora puede calcular._

_Y por último sabemos que Alice Swan, con sus 17 años de edad, aún no alcanza a llegar al baño por la noche y tiene "pequeños accidentes", si saben a lo que nos referimos._

_Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y pues bueno, a nosotros nos ganó. _

_¿Podrían aclararnos esos asuntitos? Pero por favor, que no sea donde todos nos vean hablar, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso._

_Que pasen un buen día,_

_Nosotros." _

Y la que me dieron ellos dice:

"_Queridos "__nosotros somos perfectos__", _

_Desde hace tiempo nosotras los conocemos, y durante este tiempo hemos podido ver ciertas cosas que creemos pueden mejorar. Por motivos de que nos da nauseas estar cerca de ustedes hemos decidido escribir esta carta en lugar de decírselos personalmente. No podemos dejar que vivan engañados todas sus vidas._

_Edward: _

_No porque la mayoría de las estudiantes estén muertas por ti quiere decir que eres un dios griego, al contrario creemos que tal vez necesites una cirugía para arreglar ciertas facciones de tu rostro, pero eso deberías hablarlo con tu padre para que te recomiende un especialista en estos casos tan extremos. Otra cosa que deberías arreglar es la forma en que dibujas, por favor, ¿dibujos Japoneses? Es lo más ridículo que hemos visto en nuestras cortas vidas._

_Jasper:_

_Es hora de dejar los lentes atrás, esos ya pasaron de moda. Nos sorprende que nunca nadie te dijera cuatro ojos. Hazle un favor al planeta y QUÍTATELOS. Y nosotras que tú me voy acostumbrando a tener que pedir ayuda para alcanzar el lavamanos, porque amigo, no vasa crecer ni siquiera 2 centímetros más._

_Jacob:_

_No creas que te dejamos por fuera. ¿Crees que porque creciste desmesuradamente en un corto tiempo todos te adoran? Pues te tenemos una noticia, NO ES ASÍ, bájate de esa nube. Una persona no se hace popular, nace popular. Y tú, querido Jake, no naciste popular, así que mejor regresa de dónde vienes, antes de que tu corazoncito se rompa._

_Esperamos que tomen en cuenta estas recomendaciones. Y si se acercan a nosotras, por favor traigan 3 bolsas de papel para evitar accidentes._

_Que Dios se apiade de ustedes,_

_Sus NO admiradoras"_

Cuando terminó de leer esa carta yo me quedé fría. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que era eso? Nosotros nunca escribiríamos algo así. Ahora entendía el problema de Jasper y sus lentes. Estoy segura que esa también la escribieron ellos para echarnos la culpa y no parecer culpables. ¡Qué bajo han caído!

-Nosotras no escribimos eso- dijo Alice rompiendo los pensamientos de todos.

-pues créeme que no fuimos nosotros, y nosotros tampoco escribimos eso que les dieron a ustedes- contradijo Jasper.

-Estoy segura que…- iba a contraatacar Rose, pero fue interrumpida por el director.

-¡Silencio! ¿Tienen alguna manera de probar que ustedes no escribieron estas cartas?- Preguntó Malavassi y todos negamos. Honestamente no había forma de probar que no habíamos sido nosotras.

-Eso pensé.-dijo el director- Ya he hablado con sus padres y me he puesto de acuerdo con ellos.A partir de hoy, todos estarán castigados. Tendrán una detención de una hora todos los días y tendrán que hacer trabajo comunitario una vez por semana. Este trabajo va a ser grupal, eso quiere decir que todos juntos decidirán qué hacer y la harán juntos, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. También van a hacer reuniones grupales una vez por semana, en las cuáles harán algo que los involucre a todos. Un padre se encargará de vigilar que se lleven bien y compartan unos con los otros.- Dijo el señor Malavassi mientras las bocas de todos caían abiertas de la impresión.- si no cumplen con todos estos requisitos me veré en la obligación de suspenderlos por tiempo indefinido, perderán muchas clases, y terminarán perdiendo el año.

-Pero…pero…como…-trató de decir Alice, pero nada salió de su boca.

Yo abrí y cerré la mía varias veces, pero no estaba mejor que Alice.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- logró preguntar Edward.

- Hasta que alguno confiese que escribió las cartas o hasta que encuentren quién lo hizo. Las cartas no se pudieron escribir a sí mismas, alguien tuvo que haberlo hecho. Averigüen quién fue y serán libres. No quiero reclamos ni justificaciones. Ustedes deciden: o siguen mis reglas o se olvidan del Instituto- dijo el director como sentencia final.

-¿pero yo que tengo que ver con todo esto? Yo no estoy involucrado en nada- dijo Emmett confundido.

-Señor McCarthy, a usted lo castigo por comportamiento indebido con una señorita en medio aparcamiento y en mi oficina. Además, presiento que usted va a evitar que estos jóvenes se maten entre sí. Ahora todos fuera de aquí. Mañana empiezan sus detenciones.- y dicho esto todos salimos de la oficina.

Ninguno podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo esto parecía un mal sueño. Ahora tendríamos que pasar tiempo con los que nos metieron en este lío. Aunque ellos digan que son inocentes yo creo que no lo son. Pero a veces hay situaciones en la vida en la que hay que agarrar al toro por los cuernos y enfrentarlas, y eso es lo que haría con esto.

Ahora solo hay 2 opciones. Hacer una tregua con ellos y llevar las cosas por la paz, o fingir la paz y hacer trucos para encontrar a los culpables, aunque creo saber quiénes son. Ahora hay que elegir entre Tregua o Truco…

* * *

><p>Al fin terminé este capítulo. Perdón por el retraso, está semana y la pasada estuve enferma y full con el cole, pero por dicha ya hoy a la 1:06 puedo actualizar.<p>

Espero que les guste.

Love Ya!


	5. Dulces Abuelitos

_**Obligando al Corazón…**_

¿Crees poder obligar a tu corazón a amar a alguien cuando la persona que realmente amas parece ni siquiera notar que existes? ¿Qué pasaría si resulta que cuando él te conoce se enamora de ti, pero no tiene las suficientes agallas para decir: TE AMO? A pesar de esto ¿triunfará el verdadero amor ó ganarán el miedo y las inseguridades?

No olvides que la vida es demasiado corta e impredecible y no siempre tienes segundas oportunidades. Aprovéchala al máximo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece. (Todos humanos).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dulces Abuelitos…<strong>_

_**N**__**arrador Externo**_

Ese había sido un día muy largo para los 7 estudiantes del Instituto de Forks y también para sus padres.

Eran la 1:00 a.m y ninguno de ellos podía dormir. Todos estaban meditando en los acontecimientos de ese día. Cada uno de los jóvenes pensaba en cómo salirse de ese embrollo y sus padres pensaban en cómo sus hijos se habían metido en semejante problema y en lo que les había dicho el Sr. Malavassi en la reunión esa tarde.

_**Flash Back…**_

-Hoy los mandé a llamar porque sucedió algo que no puedo dejar pasar con sus hijos. A la salida me informaron que unos de mis estudiantes estaban armando un alboroto en el aparcamiento. Al salir, me lleve la sorpresa de que eran Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Jacob, Rosalie y Emmett. Ellos estaban a la mitad del parqueo gritándose unos a otros, buenos a excepción de Rosalie y Emmett que estaban besándose. Me pareció realmente raro que ellos fueran los causantes de esa pelea porque ellos son realmente estudiantes excepcionales, así que les pregunte a las muchachas y a los muchachos por separado que era lo que había pasado. Las muchachas me dijeron que les habían dado una carta que al parecer venía de los muchachos. Les pedí la carta y ellas me la dieron. Luego les pregunté a los muchachos y ellos me dijeron que las mujeres les habían mandado una carta. Ellos también me la dieron. Al leerlas hubo algo que no me encajo. A mí me gusta conocer a mis estudiantes y en ocasiones reviso algunos de sus ensayos, creo que uno sabe cómo es una persona con solo saber cómo se expresa. Cuando leí las dichosas cartas me di cuenta que ellos no las escribieron. Esas cartas son más superficiales que lo que alguno de ellos ha escrito jamás. Pero no puedo pasar por alto la forma en la que trataron de solucionarlo. Así que voy a tener que castigarlos. De hecho, si lo que tengo planeado funciona, no va a ser un castigo, sino que van a terminar agradeciéndoles a ustedes por haberme ayudado.- explicó el director el porqué de esa reunión tan urgente.

-Nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudar- dijo Carlisle

Y todos los padres en la sala asintieron ante la afirmación de Carlisle.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso- dijo el director- lo primero es que van a tener una hora de detención todos los días. Segundo, van a tener que hacer trabajo comunitario todos juntos. Es decir, todos tienen que ponerse de acuerdo para hacer el mismo trabajo, el mismo día y a la misma hora. Y tercero, van a tener que hacer una actividad juntos por semana, ya sea ir a patinar, hacer algún deporte, cocinar algo, que se yo, ellos son demasiado creativos, y ahí es donde necesito su ayuda. Necesito que alguno de ustedes vigilen que lleven esta actividad a cabo, y no solo que lo hagan, sino también que cada uno de ellos participe. Todo esto es con el fin de que dejen sus diferencias a un lado y aprendan a arreglarlas de forma civilizada en vez de gritarse unos a otros. Todo esto terminará hasta que aprendan a llevarse bien entre ellos. Claro que eso no es lo que les voy a decir, porque si no, podrían fingir que se llevan bien y eso no es lo que queremos. Alguien tuvo que haber escrito esas cartas, así que les voy a decir que su castigo se acaba hasta que averigüen quién las escribió y para encontrar al culpable van a tener que unir fuerzas lo quieran o no.

- A nosotros nos perece bien- dijo Billy Black quien estaba sentado junto a su esposa Sue.

-Aún no entiendo porque no se llevan bien esos muchachos- comentó Charlie Swan.

-Desde que son pequeños se conocen y no se llevan bien. Esperemos que este plan funcione- añadió Elisa Hale, la mamá de Rosalie.

- Pues yo espero que sí- dijo el director- creo que es hora de informarles del veredicto. Por favor no les digan nada ni los regañen, créanme que con esto van a aprender su lección y si no les dicen nada, van a verse forzados a colaborar por el remordimiento en sus conciencias.

Dicho esto todos asintieron y se levantaron. Al salir se toparon con un escándalo causado por sus retoños. Lo único que hicieron fue mirarlos reprobatoriamente y salieron de la oficina.

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Al llegar a sus casas, nadie dijo nada. Todos cenaron y cada miembro de cada familia siguió con sus actividades normales. Todos los jóvenes esperaban un discurso por parte de sus padres acerca de por qué no se debe pelear con los demás, pero ese discurso nunca llegó. Todos sentían curiosidad del porque, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente o lo suficientemente tonto para preguntar, así que todos se acostaron, pero ninguno pudo dormir. Esa fue una larga noche.

_**POVE**_

Nunca había vivido una semana tan larga como ésta. El lunes había ocurrido todo ese embrollo en el que nos habíamos metido y ya hoy es viernes.

Ésta ha sido una semana difícil.

La noche del lunes fue una de las peores de mi vida. No pude dormir pensando en lo sucedido. Siempre he sido un buen estudiante. Por supuesto, no soy perfecto, pero nunca había pasado de un regaño, hasta ahora. Claro, ustedes pensaran que esto no es para tanto, es solo un castigo, estamos haciendo una tormenta en vaso de agua. Pero verán, aunque nunca he sido amigo de esas chicas, sé que ninguno de nosotros se había metido en problemas de este tipo. Cuando hablan de las buenas ovejas del Instituto y del pueblo, esos somos nosotros.

Nuestro papá es el director del hospital de Forks y mamá es la mejor y única arquitecta del pueblo. El Señor Swan es el jefe de policía y es muy querido por todo el pueblo. Los McCarthy, los padres de Emmett, tienen una compañía de construcción, ellos junto con mi madre han construido o remodelado casi todas las casas de Forks. Elisa Hale vive sola con Rosalie, y entre las dos sostienen un Cathering Service el cual está presente en casi todas las fiestas del pueblo. Para finalizar, a los hombres de Forks les encanta la aventura, así que Billy Black, el padre de Jacob y Tanya, fundó una compañía de excursiones, desde un paseo en lancha hasta un recorrido por el bosque lo puede encontrar en Excursiones Black. Esto es utilizado por un gran número de hombres que quieren deshacerse de todo el stress de la semana. Así que, nuestros padres son reconocidos por todo el pueblo, y la gente espera que sus hijos no se metan en problemas. Con todos los gritos y discusiones del lunes, la noticia se esparció como pólvora por todo Forks, y ahora nuestros padres y nosotros somos la comidilla del pueblo.

No es que realmente me importe lo que la gente piense, pero esto puede dar pie a que se den malentendidos y eso puede llegar a afectarnos no solo a nosotros, sino también a nuestros padres.

Una vez que logré levantarme el martes, no sin mucho esfuerzo, me arregle para ir al Instituto, pero debo admitir que lo estaba haciendo todo en automático. Cuando vi a Jasper, el parecía un zombi andante, al parecer tampoco había podido dormir.

Al llegar al instituto nos reunimos con Em y con Jake. Parecía que nadie había podido pegar un ojo la noche anterior.

-Hey viejo, metimos la pata- dijo Jake cabizbajo.

-Y bien hondo- le die de la misma forma.

Al llegar al salón vi a Isabella y a sus amigas. ¿Acaso tomos padecíamos de insomnio?

El día pasó muy normal, entre lo que cabe. Cada vez que pasábamos cerca de alguien, se nos quedaban viendo, estoy casi seguro que para los martes todos sabían acerca del nuevo chisme, y todos hablaban de ello. Pero honestamente no le di mucha importancia, allá ellos lo que pensaran.

Al final del día llego la hora que había estado deseando nunca llegara.

La detención.

Cuando llegue ya estaban las Swan y Hale.

Estaba tan cansado que no tenía ganas de discutir, esperaba que nadie dijera nada. Y por raro que pareciera, así fue.

Todos nos sentamos viendo a la nada y nadie dijo nada. Creo que todos estábamos tan cansados que nadie tenía ganas de pelear ni de decir nada.

La detención consistía en quedarse una hora después de clase haciendo tarea, estudiando o haciendo lo que fuera que tuviéramos que hacer, relacionado con las clases, claro está. Se suponía que tenía que haber una maestra presente, pero ninguna se presentó. Y todos somos lo suficientemente listos como para no ir a preguntarle al director que porque ninguna maestra se presentó.

Una hora después, ni un minuto más y tal vez un minuto menos, todos nos levantamos y nos fuimos.

El miércoles y el jueves pasó de forma similar. Me sorprendía que nadie dijera nada. Creo que ninguno quería meterse en más problemas, y la forma más fácil de evitarlo era ignorándonos unos a otros.

El día de hoy, viernes, había transcurrido de la misma manera de los últimos días. Ya iba de camino al salón de detención. Cuando llegué me senté en el mismo lugar de los últimos días.

Ya habían llego las Swan y Hale, como siempre. A los pocos minutos llegaron Emmett y Jacob, y después llegó Jasper.

Isabella se aclaró la garganta después de 15 minutos empezada la detención.

-Cuando llegamos nos encontramos una carta pegada a la puerta. Decía que no la abriéramos hasta que estuviéramos todos, y al parecer ya estamos todos- dijo Isabella poniéndose de pie.

-¿y hasta ahora lo notas?- dije sarcásticamente. No sé porque, solo se me salió.

Pera ella me ignoró olímpicamente y siguió- voy a leer lo que dice- dijo y empezó a leer.

-Es bueno saber que al menos ya no se gritan unos a otros. Sé que una maestra debería estar con ustedes, pero ustedes siempre han sido buenos estudiantes y confió en ustedes, así que no enviaré a nadie a no ser que me den razones para hacerlo.

Como ya saben, como parte de su castigo deben hacer algún trabajo comunitario y una actividad entre ustedes. Dicha actividad debe hacerse entre la semana, ya sea entre semana o los fines de semana, ustedes eligen. Deben informar a alguno de sus papas acerca de dicha actividad y ellos me informarán a mí. Si no me llega el informe de dicha actividad para antes del lunes, la detención subirá una hora más cada semana. Como aun no la han hecho, deben hacerla antes del lunes.

Con respecto al trabajo comunitario, lo harán el día sábado y yo lo supervisaré personalmente. Les voy a dar una lista de los trabajos disponibles y ustedes escogerán uno. Todos se reunirán aquí en el Instituto mañana a las 8:00 A.M y yo los estaré esperando. Me informarán cuál van a realizar y luego, solo por mañana, yo los llevaré. A partir de la próxima semana, ustedes se reunirán en el lugar donde decidan trabajar.

Aquí les doy la lista de trabajos:

Ayudantes en el acilo de ancianos Luna Nueva…

Pintar aulas en el Instituto de Forks…

Recoger basura en la carretera principal…

Sembrar árboles…

Limpiar estantes en la biblioteca estatal…

Tutoría de primaria…

Pintar mural en el parque infantil…

Sea cual sea el que elijan, tengan por seguro que ayudarán a la comunidad.

Los estaré esperando mañana. No lleguen tarde.

Att: Director Malavassi.

- dijo Isabella terminando de leer aquella carta.

¿Qué tenían las personas en contra de decir las cosas de frente? ¿Por qué en lugar de enviar cartas no decían lo que tenían que decir cara a cara?

Pero antes de que me pudiera responder esas preguntas, Emmett me interrumpió.

-Al parecer tenemos que decidir en qué vamos a trabajar- dijo en tono precavido.

-Pues sí, ¿cómo vamos a elegir?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Creo que deberíamos pintar el mural, será divertido, podríamos pintar un campo con flores y mariposas y…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Alice de hablar, Jasper la interrumpió.

-¡Y un castillo gigante!- dijo Jasper con sarcasmo y Alice lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues yo no voy a recoger basura- dijo Alice empezando a alterarse.

-tal vez podríamos ser tutores-comentó Isabella.

-Pobres de los niños a los que les tengas que enseñar, me compadezco de ellos- le dije. No sé porque, pero ella saca lo peor de mi.

-tienes razón Cullen, dejemos esa opción a un lado, porque si tu enseñaras a esos niños, seguramente los retrocederías al kínder- respondió con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-limpiar estantes está descartado, nunca acabaríamos de hacer eso- dijo Rosalie.

- ¿puede que se te resecan las manos, verdad?- molestó Jacob.

¡Oh no! Ahí venían de nuevo los gritos. La tención en la habitación se podía cortar con cuchillo.

Pero antes de que ninguno se lanzara contra el otro, Emmett interrumpió rápidamente.

-Deberíamos sacar tres opciones y luego botar. Sabemos que no vamos a recoger basura, no tutoría, no biblioteca, no mural. ¿Qué hay del acilo, las aulas o los árboles?-dijo con la esperanza de calmar los ánimos.

Todos parecimos pensarlo y luego de unos segundos dijo- Aquellos que estén a favor de los árboles, alcen su mano.- pero nadie la alzó- Bien, descartada. ¿A favor de las aulas?-Alice, Jacob y yo levantamos la mano- 3, ¿y a favor del acilo?- Isabella, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper levantaron su mano- 4. Bien, parece que el acilo ganó- dijo orgulloso de haber evitado una pelea.

Cuando terminamos de decidir qué era lo que íbamos a hacer, la hora de detención había terminado.

Era hora de ir a la práctica de baloncesto.

Por fin iba a poder descargar todo ese stress de la semana acumulado.

Aún no podía creer que íbamos a cuidar de unos ancianos mañana. Pero entre más lo pensaba, más me gustaba la idea. Yo nunca conocí a mis abuelos, pero por lo que he escuchado, las personas mayores son personas llenas de experiencias vividas y de sabiduría. Creo que va a ser sencillo esto de cuidar a personas de la tercera edad. Mañana empezaría nuestro trabajo cuidando a unos dulces abuelitos…

* * *

><p>Este capítulo viene calientito, recién salidito. Lo acabo de terminar de escribir no hace más de 5 minutos.<p>

¿Qué opinan? ¿Merece un Review?

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, comenten que les pareció. ¿Ssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiii?

¿Cómo les irá a ir con esos dulces abuelitos?

Gracias por leer…

Love ya!


	6. Esto NO Está Funcionando

_**Obligando al Corazón…**_

¿Crees poder obligar a tu corazón a amar a alguien cuando la persona que realmente amas parece ni siquiera notar que existes? ¿Qué pasaría si resulta que cuando él te conoce se enamora de ti, pero no tiene las suficientes agallas para decir: TE AMO? A pesar de esto ¿triunfará el verdadero amor ó ganarán el miedo y las inseguridades?

No olvides que la vida es demasiado corta e impredecible y no siempre tienes segundas oportunidades. Aprovéchala al máximo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece. (Todos humanos).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esto NO Está Funcionando…<strong>_

**POVB**

¿Estar levantada un sábado a las 8 A.M? eso era imposible, hasta ahora.

Por culpa de todo lo ocurrido esta semana, hoy tenía que estar alistándome para nuestro primer día de trabajo comunitario.

Cuando me levante ésta mañana, tuve que levantar a Alice. Para que entiendan que tan difícil es levantarla, entre cálculo y levantar a Alice, prefiero cálculo.

Una vez que la desperté, me alisté. No sabía exactamente que usar, no es como si todos los días fuera al acilo. Así que me puse un simple jeans y una blusa manga larga por que hacía un poco de frío, y no podían faltar mis converse a cuadros blancos con negro. Recogí mi pelo en una coleta ya que no tenía ganas de hacer algo más elaborado.

Una vez lista baje a desayunar. Por cierto, no lo he comentado, pero mis padres nos dijeron a Alice y a mí que ellos no iban a tener nada que ver con nuestro nuevo trabajo, así que, desde levantarnos hasta llegar al lugar, iba a depender de nosotras.

Cuando por fin Alice estuvo lista, no sin muchos gritos de mi parte, nos encaminamos hasta el Instituto.

Una vez que llegamos, ya estaban Jasper y su hermano recostados en uno de los muros de la entrada.

-Buenos días- les dije en un tono neutral. Si íbamos a pasar una gran cantidad de tiempos juntos, lo mejor sería empezar a calmar los ánimos.

-Buenos días- respondieron los 2 en un tono monótono.

-Hola chicos, ¿listos para el súper trabajo de hoy?- ese fue Emmett quien venía con Rose de la mano.

-No creo que a nadie le emocione esto- dijo Rose a su novio.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con la rubia- dijo Jake mientras se acercaba.

-Es demasiado temprano para empezar a pelear- dijo Alice

-yo concuerdo con ella- secundó Jasper.

-más les vale no pelear- todos nos volteamos y vimos al Señor Malavassi- Buenos días, espero que hayan dormido muy bien ayer, hoy tienen mucho por hacer-añadió.

-¿Qué escogieron?- preguntó al ver que nadie iba a responder.

- El acilo de ancianos- respondí rápidamente.

-De acuerdo, andando- dicho esto todos nos subimos en la camioneta del director. 20 minutos después ya habíamos llegado a las afueras de Forks donde se encontraba el acilo.

-Bien, allí los están esperando. Regreso por ustedes a las 2 de la tarde. Recuerden solucionar sus diferencias de forma civilizada.

Dicho esto, todos nos bajamos y nos quedamos de pie viendo hacía aquella residencia donde nos esperaban 5 horas y ½ de trabajo. El director arrancó pero ninguno se movió.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar- dijo Emmett y todos asentimos.

Y aquí vamos, pensé.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera tocar, ya habían abierto la puerta.

-Hola, soy Zafrina, y ustedes deben ser los chicos del trabajo- dijo una mujer de unos 40 años de edad. Su pelo era negro y estaba recogido en un moño. Era alta, delgada y de tez morena. Sus ojos eran de un oscuro negro, pero se veía muy simpática.

-Somos nosotros- afirmó Jake.

-pero no se queden allí, pasen- dijo Zafrina haciendo un ademán para que nos adentráramos en aquella residencia.

El acilo era una construcción que tenía más de 100 años de antigüedad.

¿Alguna vez han visto esas casas que cuando las miras parecen estar embrujadas? Bueno, así era como se veía ese edificio. Pero cuando entramos, todo era diferente. Era un lugar muy acogedor y se veía que había sido renovado recientemente.

-Bien- dijo Zafrina- hay varias tareas que se deben hacer, ustedes deben elegir como se las van a repartir. Cuando decidan, yo voy a estar en la oficina por allá- dijo señalando una de las muchas puertas del lugar- avísenme para mostrarles el lugar y que puedan comenzar- y con eso le dio un trozo de papel a Edward y se marchó.

-De acuerdo, veamos- comenzó Cullen- aquí dice que hay siete tareas. 1) Ayudar a los ancianos con su aspecto personal, 2) ayudar con la limpieza de la cocina, 3) ayudar a cocinar para los ancianos, 4) ayudar en el jardín, 5) ayudar con la limpieza del acilo, 6) ayudar con el aseo de la ropa, 7) ayudar con el entretenimiento de los ancianos.

-Yo me encargó del aspecto personal- chilló Alice dando saltitos.

-Yo me encargó sin duda del entretenimiento- dijo Emmett mostrando sus músculos-ninguna persona, por más vieja que sea, se resiste al poder de mis músculos y de mis chistes- lo que Emmett no sabía era que iba a necesitar más que sus músculos para entretener a esas personas.

-Yo me encargo del jardín- se apresuró a escoger Rose.

-Yo me encargo de limpiar la cocina- gritaron Jake, Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo

-Piedra, papel o tijeras- dijo Jasper y Edward fue el ganador de ese infantil juego.

- déjenme la ropa entonces, no puede ser tan difícil- dijo Jake.

-Yo me encargo de limpiar el acilo, ni loco voy a cocinar- se apresuró a decir Jasper antes de que le tocara cocinar.

-entonces yo cocino- dije satisfecha. Aunque no conocía muy bien que digamos a algunos, si hay algo que sé, es que a ninguno le gusta cocinar, y por dicha, esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer.

-Al parecer ya nos dividimos las tareas, voy a llamar a Zafrina- y dicho eso Edward se fue a buscar a la mujer.

_**Narrador Externo**_

Después de haber decidido que trabajo iba a realizar cada quién, se les mostró a todos las instalaciones del acilo de Forks. Durante el recorrido, los adultos mayores estaban o en sus habitaciones, o tomando el sol en los afueras del lugar. Cada uno de los jóvenes iba a estar a cargo de alguno de los empleados del lugar. Cada uno de ellos pensaba que esto era pan comido, solo que ninguno de ellos sabía que la forma en que eran descritas las tareas era una forma de disfrazar lo que realmente debían hacer.

_**Alice POV**_

De acuerdo, cuando Edward leyó en ese papel "ayudar a los ancianos con su imagen" pensé que iría de compras a comprarles nueva ropa, maquillaría a algunas mujeres mayores y les diría a los señores lo fabulosos que lucían con su nuevo aspecto, creado con la ropa que yo iba a comprar. Pero no podía estar más alejada de la realidad.

Una vez que nos mostraron todo el lugar, una chica de no más de 30 años se acerco a mí y me dijo que ella iba a ser a quién yo iba a ayudar. Marta, ese era su nombre, me dijo que íbamos a ir uno por uno de los ancianos haciendo cosas de rutina ya que una vez cada 15 días se les ayudaba a ellos con ciertas cosas de su aspecto personal.

Resulta ser que hoy tocaba cortar las uñas de esas dulces personas, PERO CORTAR LAS UÑAS DE SUS PIES! No tengo nada en contra de ellos, ¿pero sus pies? Eso es otra historia, cada vez que les quitaba un zapato me daban ganas de… de… bueno, ustedes ya saben de qué.

NECESITO QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE! NECESITO UN MILAGRO!

_**Emmett POV**_

Esto no podría ser peor, esto no me puede estar pasando; hay 2 opciones, o he perdido mi encanto ó ellas tienen más problemas de los que creí.

He estado un buen rato tratando de explicarles a un grupo de señoras mis bien formulados chistes y ellas creen que son patéticos. ¿Pueden creerlo? Me ha costado toda mi vida crear un repertorio amplio de chistes y ellas ni siquiera sueltan una risita. Pero se terminarán sosteniendo el estómago de tanto reírse, estoy seguro, como que me llamo Emmett McCarthy.

_**Rose POV**_

Esto era ridículo, estar trabajando un sábado por algo que no hicimos, pero bueno, al mal tiempo buena cara, así que por lo menos no tuve que limpiar todo ese lugar yo sola, al menos estoy haciendo algo que no aborrezco. Solo hay un minúsculo problema, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacer esto. He visto como lo hacen en programas de televisión pero nuca he arreglado un jardín yo sola, ni acompañada tampoco.

Para peores, el chico que se suponía me iba a ayudar se enfermo y no vino a trabajar hoy.

Y para hacerlo más divertido, nótese el sarcasmo, como Forks es un lugar tan húmedo y lluvioso todo está completamente enlodado. Se supone que debía recortar algunos arbustos y sembrar algunas flores, ¿pero cómo diantres se supone que haga eso?

_**Jake POV**_

Me equivoqué, pensé que sería fácil, pero no lo es. Cuando dijeron lavar ropa pensé que sería una camisa por persona, pero jamás me imagine que sería tal la cantidad de ropa. Con todo esto se podría vestir a un país pequeño. Por más que me apresure terminaré cuando sea anciano y ya no pueda moverme, entonces me internarán aquí, y estaré condenado a este lugar para siempre. ¡Qué alguien me saque de aquí!

_**Jasper POV**_

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando dije que no a la cocina? Al menos allí hubiera podido estar en contacto con cosas conocidas. Limpiando este sitio me he encontrado cosas que no tengo ni la menor idea de que son. Me equivoqué al elegir esto y ahora estoy pagando mi elección.

_**Edward POV**_

¿Cuánta grasa se puede sacar de una cocina?

Pues considerando que al parecer llevo al menos 30 minutos limpiando un mismo lugar se puede deducir que mucha. Cuando elegí limpiar la cocina lo que menos me pude haber imaginado era que Swan iba a estar a unos cuantos pasos de mí. A veces la miraba de reojo, para asegurarme de que no estuviera planeando ninguna broma pesada, claro, pero lo único que veía era una Isabella muy concentrada. Realmente se veía muy linda mientras se mordía el labio y picaba cebolla. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? El limpiar tanto ya me está afectando la cabeza.

_**Bella POV **_

En la cocina estaba en mi charco. De todas las tareas que me pudieron haber tocado está sin duda es la mejor. Como mencioné antes, me encanta cocinar, y aunque debo admitir que cocinar para más de 50 personas no es algo sencillo, en especial cuando la persona realmente encargada de cumplir con esa tarea te deja sola en la cocina con la excusa de que debe hacer algo más, al menos es mejor que trabajar en el jardín o lavar toda la ropa. Lo único negativo de este trabajo es que debo compartir el área de trabajo con Edward, y aunque no me ha dicho nada y yo no le he dicho nada a él tampoco, la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

De verdad quiero superarlo, en serio, me gustaría que él no tuviera ningún efecto en mí, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, es como si yo fuera un mosquito y él una lámpara mata insectos. Aún y cuando se que me va a hacer daño me atrae como si fuera un imán. Y hay una pregunta que ronda mi cabeza constantemente, si él puede tener tanto efecto en mí y me puede hacer sufrir sin siquiera proponérselo y sin saber lo que siento por él, ¿qué pasaría si el supiera acerca de mis sentimientos? ¿Sería tan cruel de hacerme sufrir aún más? No creo que Edward sea tan malo como para hacer eso, pero no puedo jugarme el chance, no puedo arriesgarme a que se dé cuenta de cuán enamorada estoy de él, no puede saber como hace que mi corazón lata a un ritmo poco saludable para mi cordura cuando está cerca. Tengo que buscar la manera para dejar de sentir esto que me está matando. Tengo que desenamorarme de Edward Cullen.

_**Narrador Externo**_

Si los jóvenes pensaron que esto iba a ser una tarea sencilla, no podían estar más equivocados, pero ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de ello. Lo que nadie hubiera podido predecir era lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Alice había terminado con Henry, un hombre que, según la opinión de Alice, no se había cortado las uñas de los pies desde que terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Ahora ella estaba buscando a una señora llamada Blanca. En su camino, llegó a una puerta que según ella era la habitación de la señora a la que andaba buscando, así que la abrió. Pero no era la habitación que ella andaba buscando, sino que era un armario. Alice vio una caja que llamó su atención. Parecía ser un baúl de esos que en las películas contienen cartas de amor escritas por un hombre al amor de su vida mientras que está confinado en un país cuyo nombre no puedes pronunciar debido a una tonta guerra que los separa, así que la tomó pero lo que ella no esperaba era que una cucaracha apareciera detrás de la misma. Alice no era una chica que temería a pequeños animalitos, al menos no a todos, como la mayoría de las chicas mimadas les temen, pero sin duda alguna, Alice le tenía pánico a las cucarachas.

Este miedo injustificado la hizo paralizarse frente a aquél pequeño animal, y aunque quería moverse, matarla o gritar, no pudo hacer ninguna de ellas.

Justo en ese preciso momento Jasper Cullen pasaba por ese sitio y al ver a la chica de negra cabellera tan quieta como una estatua le causó tanta gracia que no pudo contra el impulso de acercarse para averiguar qué pasaba.

-Alice, ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso juegas congelado con los ancianos?- le cuestionó el chico de forma burlona.

-U… una… una cucaracha…- dijo la chica con un hilo de voz apuntando al mencionado animal.

-¿Le temes a las cucarachas?- preguntó Jasper con genuina curiosidad. Pero la chica solo asintió.

Al parecer la situación le causaba gracia al chico, así que se acercó a donde el pequeño insecto se encontraba y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó en sus manos.

-Jasper… ¿Qué…haces?- pregunto la pelinegro mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

-Nada- contestó el chico con fingida inocencia.

-No te atreverías- le dijo Alice con sus ojos entrecerrados. Pero al parecer el chico no entendió ya que por cada paso que ella daba hacia atrás él lo daba hacia adelante.

-Jasper, por favor- pidió la chica. Pero él no la escuchó y siguió caminando hacia ella.

Alice realmente le temía a las cucarachas. Ella podía contra cualquier gran desafío que pudieras imaginar, no le tenía miedo a nada, bueno casi, las cucarachas eran su fobia. Así que, al ver que el chico no se detenía, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos.

A Jasper realmente nunca le había caído mal Alice, solo que ellos no frecuentaban el mismo círculo de amigos, por lo cual nunca se habían conocido realmente. Cuando todo este fiasco comenzó, él ni siquiera se había dado el chance de meditar porqué estaba tan molesto con la chica frente a él, pero ahora que la veía con sus ojos reflejando el miedo y con aquellas lágrimas bajando por sus blancas mejillas, sintió una punzada en su corazón que no pudo explicar. También sintió la necesidad de proteger a aquella chica de cabello corto que apuntaba a todos lados de cualquier cosa que la pudiera dañar o incluso hacerla sentir mal, tal y como lo hacia el insecto en su mano. Así que la tiró al piso y la aplastó con su pie.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?- dijo acercándose a la chica.

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso- dijo Alice refiriéndose a la broma que le había dado.

-Lo lamentó- dijo el chico bajando su cabeza- no pensé que le temieras tanto a las cucarachas. Realmente lo siento. Prometo que de hoy en adelante te protegeré de todas las cucarachas del mundo- dijo el chico de forma solemne pero con un toque de diversión mientras se acercaba hacia ella para secar sus lágrimas, con la mano que no había tocado la cucaracha, claro está.

Alice aún estaba molesta por la bromita que le había jugado Cullen. Ella al igual que Jasper no odiaba al chico frente a ella, solo que las cosas con las que salía Jasper la molestaban de tal manera que al final terminaba discutiendo con él. Pero algo había cambiado dentro del chico y Alice lo notó. Ella estaba decidida a descubrir que era lo que había pasado, y entre más rápido fuera, mejor para ella. Pero cuando estaba punto de preguntarle qué le había pasado y llegar al fondo de aquello, escucho cómo sonidos como de platos quebrándose venían de la cocina. Al parecer tendría que averiguar que le había pasado a Jasper después.

Al parecer Jasper también lo escucho y los dos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que…

-Bella-Edward- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que corrían a la cocina.

Mientras aquél incidente con la cuchara sucedía, en la cocina las cosas se estaban calentando, y no me refiero al caldo que se estaba cocinando en la cocina.

-¿Realmente tienes que ensuciar tantos trastos al cocinar?- cuestionó el chico de ojos verdes a la chica de cabellos chocolate.

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema?- respondió la chica de forma retadora.

- Ese es tu problema, ¿sabes? Crees que todo el mundo está para servirte, que todo el mundo debe estar rendido a tus pies. Pues no es así Isabella- respondió Edward

-¿Realmente cree que eso es lo que pienso? Tú no me conoces Cullen y te aseguro que no podrías estar más equivocado- dijo la chica al borde de su paciencia.

- Eres igual que todas Isabella, crees que el mundo te debe, pero te tengo noticias nena, no es así-dijo el chico recalcando cada una de sus palabras

-Deja de llamarme Isabella- dijo la chica a quién no le gustaba para nada que la llamarán por su nombre completo

-¿y cómo quieres que te diga? ¿Kristen Stewart? Isabella es tú nombre- dijo recalcando el nombre de la chica

-Ya basta Cullen- dijo Bella lanzándole un plato que estaba cerca de ella. Edward lo esquivó y justo en ese momento Rose, quién parecía el monstruo del lodo y Jake quien perecí el monstruo de la lavadora, entraron a la cocina.

-Guerra de comida- gritó Jake quién venía todo mojado y lleno de jabón desde la lavandería. El chico tomó un poco de cáscaras de papa que había cerca y las tiró. Para su mala suerte las tiró justo en la dirección de la chica de rubia cabellara quién lo fulminó con la mirada. En ese momento Alice y Jasper aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina y fueron los dos recibidos por un poco de puré tirado por Rosalie, cuyo objetivo era Jacob pero al parecer su puntería no era tan buena como ella deseaba.

En ese momento entró Emmett, quién venía por consuelo moral al no lograr que a las señoras les gustaran sus chistes, pero al ver la guerra de comida que se estaba formando en la cocina, sonrío malévolamente y tomó un poco de gelatina que estaba sobre el mesón y la tiró hacia Edward quién terminó cubierto con gelatina verde por todos lados, al mismo tiempo que gritaba –Guerra de comida-

-¿Sabes Swan? Te quedó rica- dijo saboreando la verde sustancia Edward.

Y así comenzó "la gran y legendaria guerra de comida al estilo anciano" como la llamó Emmett.

Al inicio Bella les rogó que se detuvieran. Toda una mañana de esfuerzos tirada a la basura, o en este caso a los chicos frente a ella. Pero sin duda aquél adagio chino que dice que si no puedes contra ellos entonces úneteles se hizo realidad. El puré volaba por los aires, el pie de limón cubría a todos los involucrados y los espaguetis decoraban el cabello de todos.

Al acabarse las cosas comestibles que se podían tirar, Jacob fue a la lavandería y trajo una tina llena de agua jabonada y la tiró al piso causando que todos los chicos cayeran al piso y se rebelaran al tratar de levantarse.

Al parecer todos la estaban pasando de lo lindo ya que todos y cada uno de ellos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

Mientras los jóvenes jugaban como si fuera niños pequeños el director y Zafrina los observaban desde la puerta sin que ellos notaran su presencia.

-Te aseguro que ellos lo limpiaran- Dijo el Señor Malavassi

-al parecer lo gozan- respondió ella viendo como los chico se divertían- por dicha hoy es día de comida chatarra- rió ella.

Todos los sábados a la hora del almuerzo se compraba "comida chatarra" a los internados en el acilo. El Sr. Malavassi pensó que era probable que esto pasara, así que le dijo a Zafrina que si no había problema con ello. Ella entendía lo que él estaba tratando de formar en aquellos muchachos, así que acepto gustosa. Claro que si aquella guerra llegaba a ocurrir él se iba a hacer cargo de los gasto de la comida tirada. Así que todo era parte del plan para hacer que estos chicos dejaran de discutir y que una amistad pudiera salir de todo aquello.

Según el director todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado aunque los chicos pensaran que… Esto no estaba funcionando…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!<strong>

**Lamento no haber actualizado, pero diciembre fue un mes caótico y los primeros días de Enero igual. Y para colmo de males la inspiración decidió dejarme sola.**

**Pero al fin pude terminar este capítulo y espero que les guste.**

**¿Creen que merezco un review? Por favor, cuéntenme que les pareció.**

**Para el próximo capítulo, que estimo será la próxima semana, a los chico les espera más problemillas y una que otra sorpresilla!**

**P.D: les deseo una feliz navidad (atrasada pero segura) y un muy prospero año 2012!**

**Love Ya!**


End file.
